F a L L E n
by hoshinakyouko888
Summary: Fallen angel Lands/Light Ends now For . aLLEn a story of Innocence (silver eyes and silver hair, and a smile so genuine despite everything he's faced) Welcome- to {F.a.L./L.E.n.} OC, AU-ish, pairings etc. inside. I don't own the story cover.
1. Prologue

**A/N: So the website was messing with my title. It's actually supposed to be {F.a.L./L.E.n.}. Much more nicer this way.**

* * *

**{F.a.L./L.E.n.}**

**Prologue**

**.**

**Fallen angel Lands**

**Light Ends now**

**For**

**.**

**aLLEn**

**~_a story of Innocence_~**

* * *

Death is nothing.

Pain is worse. Tears are worse.

They're all waiting, but you can't reach out; can't see them, can't touch them.

Waiting without knowing is the worst.

People fight for freedom. People fight for power. People fight for the sake of fighting.

People fight for their friends and family.

People fight for themselves.

What are you fighting for? The past, the future or the present?

Innocence will show you.

They will show you

.

that sometimes pain and tears are worse than death.

.

They will show you

Innocence will show you.

The past, the future or the present? What are you fighting for?

People fight for themselves.

People fight for their friends and family.

People fight for the sake of fighting. People fight for power. People fight for freedom.

Waiting without knowing is the worst. They're all waiting, but you can't reach out; can't touch them, can't see them.

Pain is worse. Tears are worse.

Death is nothing.

**.**

**~_a story of Innocence~_**

**Fallen angel Lands  
**

**Light Ends now**

**For**

**.**

**aLLEn**

**.**

**{F.a.L./L.E.n.}**

_**Welcome.**_


	2. Chapter 1: winter wonderland

**A/N: I decided to do this on the first chapter, because putting it in the prologue just ruins everything. I don't own the story cover; it's just the picture that inspired me to write this fic.**

**Summary: Since the site decided to ruin my whole summary- here it is.**

**.**

**{F.a.L./L.E.n.}**

**Fallen angel Lands**

**Light Ends now**

**For**

**.**

**aLLEn**

**~a story of Innocence~**

**[ ]**

_**silver eyes and silver hair,**_

_**and a smile so genuine despite everything he's faced**_

**We are fighting for the world.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: (I don't see the point in doing this.) I don't own anything. Only OCs, but an idiot would know that.**

**Warnings: Slight AU-ish, OC, mangaverse, genres mostly: Adventure, Angst, Family, Humor and a touch of Romance (?).**

**Read this. It's important.**

**1. OCs will not be (hopefully) Mary Sues or Gary Stus. Don't worry. I'll do my best to prevent any extremely clichés spawning in this story, but. But. Some of you may find a particularly important OC very Sue-ish and cliché(y), but I thought that (s)he was an irreplaceable addition to the plot, so, well- to hell with it.**

**2. No Yullen. (Ouch. I think I just lost a whole bunch of readers there. But!)**

**There will be, of course, Friend-rival! Yullen.**

**3. No Lavi/Allen or whatever-it's called. (Prediction: Lavi/Allen shippers just pressed the back button.) Still sticking with Friendly! Allen/Lavi.**

**4. Maybe some Allen/Lenalee interaction? (A lame attempt to pull back romance loving readers. Was that a pun?)**

**5. Flames are okay, if they have a point and are totally understandable. But if they're too HOT (WTF I hate this, u loser! My reaction: O.O Okaaayyyy, but why?) or too BURN (You should just delete the whole f*ckin thing, sucker! WTF! *reads a sentence* This is shit, man! Go to hell! My reaction: O.O Anger management issues much? Er, yeah. Can you, like, pay for the ticket? The one to Hell, I mean.) , I'll just ignore them and read through for my own amusement. Because if you want to flame, at least tell me why my fic sucks, okay? Thank you. Constructive criticism, on the other hand, is welcome and appreciated.**

**6. By the way, if you're a Beta, and you know the personalities of canon characters really well, please- volunteer?! I need a beta for matching stuff to canon and keeping OOC characters in check. Any help/suggestions are appreciated. Shopkeepers uphold the customer-is-god law. I uphold the beta-is-god law. (They're amazing, really.)**

**7. If you guys don't like to review, at least tell me whether this story is good or not. I don't mind guest reviews; short reviews are also okay. At least tell me, "I like this story." Or "I don't like this story." Favorites and Follows are like GREAT honors to me. Anything is fine.**

**8. Sorry for the rant, but I had to end this on my favorite number. (O.O Am I developing an Atlantis Complex?) A tad bit superstitious, moi. Well then, without further ado-**

**Welcome**

**To {F.a.L./L.E.n.}**

**Opening Theme: Unfinished by Kotoko**

* * *

**{F.a.L./L.E.n.}**

**Or, alternately known as,**

**~Snow . White~**

**(**_**not a Disney princess story, mind you)**_

**.**

**Stage One: Cube**

**~solid state~**

**(_there is one heart)_**

**_._**

**Chapter One**

**-Winter Wonderland-**

**(**_**It's cold in Winter, but everyone knows that)  
**_

_**.**_

**Faster… To "your place"…**  
** As I utter my wish, my voice creates continuous echoes**  
** Bearing the pain, I'm now looking for a reason to advance**  
** I'm accelerating**

**. **

**_to move forward_**

* * *

_In the beginning, God created light. It was the greatest and most dangerous thing in the world; so He created His fourteen Apostles: the 'Noah's in order to guard the Light. They were his Angels._

_The one Angel fell from grace._

_He was the Last; He is the Fourteenth._

_And his name was_

_[ ]_

* * *

_water can exist in three states- solid, liquid and gas_

* * *

A snowflake floats to the ground, delicate and graceful.

(_a message to the reddish-brown autumn leaves that winter is here)_

A grave and two little children in the middle of nowhere- there's only snow for miles and miles.

(_so hurry up and drop off those trees- they'll grow new ones back to replace you anyway_)

A taller boy, clutching the younger girl's hand. His own fingers are covered in gloves, but the girl knows that underneath she would find a hand that is cursed- red and deformed. A cross is set into it; she often helps deny that the boy had burned it into his hand.

(_when the snow falls, everything will be covered and buried and nothing will be spared)_

Their eyes are red and puffy from crying. Their breaths come out in small, short puffs. The boy wraps the jacket tighter around the girl's arms.

(_winter is cold and cruel; it brings in hunger for the poor and death for the old)_

The tears on their faces have frozen and their hunched shoulders are covered with snow, but they don't bother to brush it away. A chilly gust of wind blows in from the east. The girl sniffs a little, then sneezes, shivering in the cold. Hearing this, the boy turns, his silver eyes horribly empty. He wraps an arm around the girl, corners of his mouth twitching up into an attempted smile, pulling her closer to him to share what little warmth they had left.

(_snow is so cold that it burns)_

'Mana,' she thinks- sobs- quietly, because a person dead can never be returned.

(_she was proven wrong- if only slightly- a few moments later)_

The boy isn't crying. He isn't crying; (at least on the outside. His heart is breaking on the inside.) he is trying to be strong for the only precious person he has left in the world. He wants so badly to cry, to just sit there and stare at the slab of stone with Mana's name on it, but he holds it in.

He should be allowed to cry- if just that one little drop of water running down his cheek.

(_it was on this day, many years ago, in a winter wonderland so bleak, snowing crystals so beautiful and yet so cold, raining tears so brave yet so sad, that-)_

_._

_It was snowing._

He remembers that it was snowing.

* * *

_water in solid state is called ice ice is cold because when water is cooled it changes from a liquid to a solid the freezing point of pure water is 0 degrees celsius_

.

_snow is formed when water in the atmosphere freezes forming intricate ice crystals these crystals may remain in the atmosphere or they may fall to earth as snowflakes_

* * *

A grin, a hat and an umbrella.

(_they were still too innocent_)

An offer beyond imagination.

(_too young to understand_)

A flicker of hope in the boy's eyes and a gasp of disbelief from the girl.

(_too naive, too young, too innocent-_

They're not God.

They're not Devils.

They're just humans, crying for their father.)

One word, and-

(_his world was buried in snow_)

_they are singing; it is snowing; you are dying_

Let us dance

in the beautiful falling snow.

_(maybe it all started here)_

* * *

How to describe Cross Marian?

A difficult question indeed. Now, the usual words: kind, nice, or- god forbid-_ responsible_ would NEVER suffice. Well, the first word that comes to mind is, of course, alcoholic. Next is definitely womanizer. Third should be bastard! and fourth is maybe abuser-of-his-power.

(anti-akuma weapons aren't used for threatening kids!)

Comically evil? Certainly.

.

One day he left after knocking Allen unconscious on the head and ordering him to go to the European Exorcist Headquarters with no explanation whatsoever.

As Yunnea came to know- seeing your brother lying on the floor immediately after opening the door was a terrifying sight.

(more so if a blood-stained hammer was beside him and its unpredictable owner was nowhere to be found)

Well. At least he hadn't used Judgement.

.

Trees zoomed outside the glass windowpanes.

They kept their heads low and Allen wore long-sleeves and gloves, as per "instructed" by Master. Yunnea's performing violin was in her suitcase. Allen's mask covered his scar. A floppy black hat was pulled over Yunnea's head to cover her unusual hair and eyes.

White and silver attracted a lot of attention, but white and red attracted more.

Very inconvenient, especially when they were trying to travel unnoticed.

* * *

_god has forsaken us a silent war the devil is ruling the world  
_

_._

_let us rejoice_

_._

_they are singing_

* * *

How to describe this world? Now, the usual words wouldn't suffice.

**Hate**

**Cruel**

**Twisted**

**Suspicion**

**Corrupted**

**Unfair**

**Unfair**

**Unfair**

**.**

_a whisper  
_

**_No one said it had to be_**

**_._**

**Welcome to a Fallen world.  
**

(_god has forsaken us)_

.

[83]

[ ]

.


End file.
